


Play Time With Friends

by ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91



Series: Playtime [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Multi, Petplay, Sharing, furnitureplay, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91/pseuds/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91
Summary: Korra and Asami have Kuvira and Lin over for a playdate.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Kuvira/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Korra, Lin Beifong/Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kuvira
Series: Playtime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766902
Kudos: 92





	Play Time With Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artforinanna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=artforinanna).



> This one-shot is heavily inspired by a artforinianna's piece on Twitter (Korra being furniture and Asami sitting in her armchair). Go check the artist out! The artwork is incredible and the artist is really nice!

Korra couldn't stop fidgeting. Her eyes kept dashing to the clock that hung in Asami's impressive kitchen. It seemed as if the constant ticking was there just to fray Korra's nerves. She forced herself to look away to focus on the task at hand. She was making the tea for herself, Asami, and the two guests that could be arriving at any moment. It was a very simple task, all she had to do now was wait for the water to boil and the tea kettle to hiss, but she couldn't stay still. So far, Korra had only been able to sit for three consecutive minutes before she jumped out of her seat to fuss at the tea kettle.

The Avatar jumped at the feel of a warm hand resting on the small of her back. Korra turned her head and met her girlfriend's worried eyes. “Hey, Asami,” she offered, her voice barely louder than a whisper. She cleared her throat and acted as if it was something tickling her throat that made her voice so small.

Asami's eyes narrowed at the nervousness in Korra's voice. She knew that Korra was always anxious whenever Asami invited their two friends over to play but this time it was more than that. “What's wrong, Korra?” She kissed Korra's cheek to show that nothing the younger woman said would upset her.

“Nothing!” Korra said at once. She winced at how Asami's raised an eyebrow and sighed. “I'm just _really_ nervous. We haven't gotten together like this for a couple of months and I don't want to disappoint anyone.”

Asami hushed Korra by moving behind the Avatar and wrapping her arms securely around her lover's waist. “It's going to be okay. I'm nervous too and I'm sure the others are as well.” She kissed the back of Korra's neck and felt the other woman shiver at the touch. “I can cancel if-”

“No,” Korra cut off Asami, shocked by the suggestion. “I want this.” To prove her point, Korra took a manicured hand and guided it to the front of her pants. She didn't have to prompt Asami for her to slip her hand inside the pants. Korra's eyes fluttered shut as she felt Asami cup her sex, her fingers undoubtedly finding how excited she already was. Her head rolled back to rest on Asami's shoulders as the fingers slowly explored her sex. When Asami pulled her hand back out, Korra added, “I just really hate the waiting.”

Asami hummed an agreement, relieved that Korra wanted the night to continue. She would have stopped it immediately if Korra gave the word, but she had been looking forward to this night all day. She couldn't even concentrate on tinkering with a new engine that her company was developing.

The tea kettle screamed and the two were snapped out of the trance they were in. Korra removed the kettle from the stove and put it on a serving tray that had a loaf of bread and a small green sugar cube pot on it. The rest of the dishes they needed were already in the entertainment room. Korra grabbed the tray's handles and followed Asami out of the kitchen. It was a quick trip to the entertainment room and Korra's breath quickened at the thought of what could happen in the very near future. She placed the tray onto a small table that was situated to the right of a fireplace. There was a small empty space in front of the fireplace that was adorned with a round shaggy beige rug, soft as silk to the touch. There was a plush green loveseat to the left of the rug and a matching green armchair to the right. She placed the tea pot, the sugar cube pot, and the loaf of bread onto the table top's surface. There was already tea cups set in their dishes, plates and silverware for the bread, a napkin holder, and even a green vase with fresh roses that Asami had bought that morning in the center. Korra could feel Asami's eyes on her as she set up the table, nearly causing another shiver of excitement. When the table top was set just right, Korra went out of the room to put the serving tray back in the kitchen.

Asami was fiddling with the fireplace when Korra returned. There was already a small blaze and Korra frowned as the flames started to grow as they ate the firewood. She would have gladly lit the fireplace for Asami if she had asked. Her eyes widened when she recognized the way Asami poked at the wood with a metal rod and the way her lips were slightly turned downwards. Asami was just as nervous as her. It was one thing to hear Asami say it but it made Korra feel slightly better seeing the evidence of Asami's nervousness.

The two lounged in the entertainment room as they waited. They sat in the loveseat, watching the fire. Asami laid back into Korra's chest and the Avatar wrapped her arms around her lover. She wondered if Asami could feel how hard her heart was thumping as time went on. She turned her head to look at the well-stocked bar that took up the other side of the room.

Korra opened her mouth to suggest that the two have a drink to calm their nerves as the quiet of the room was broken with three quick dings. They both looked up to where there was an inconspicuous speaker mounted in one of the room's corners. Hiroshi Sato had installed a speaker in every room that alerted the inhabitants of the front entrance's doorbell. It was assumed to tell the help of a guest but once it was revealed that Hiroshi was an equalist, they knew it was to alert him and allow him ample time to escape in a police raid. Asami and Korra had tried to forget that realization and instead made use of the speakers for their own purposes.

Both women left the entertainment room to go to the front entrance. Usually, Asami's personal butler would answer the door but she had sent the help home early that day. They most likely had some inkling of the reason why Asami needed the added privacy of her nighttime visitors, but they were treated well enough to respect Asami's requests for them to leave early and not to ask questions.

Asami was the one to open the door and grinned at the two guests that were waiting. Lin and Kuvira quickly went inside the mansion, the night air too chilly for their tastes. “You two are late,” Asami said with a teasing smile.

Lin glanced at Kuvira who crossed her arms and glowered. At once Korra's and Asami's interest was piqued. “We were held up.”

“Su called,” was all Kuvira offered and Korra and Asami did not pry. Ever since Kuvira was transferred to Lin's care, or rather house arrest, Su would randomly call Lin's residence to check up on Kuvira. At first, they had the suspicions that Su was ensuring that Kuvira had not run off but after the second week, Kuvira accepted that Su was simply checking on Kuvira's well-being.

“The tea's ready,” Asami said and the group began walking to the entertainment room. “By the way, I love your outfit, Kuvira,” she said with a long glance at Kuvira's clothing.

Kuvira's cheeks gained a faint blush although she didn't reply. She was wearing the outfit that Asami had let her borrow months ago when they left for the Earth Kingdoms to help establish democracy. After the whole ordeal, Asami had gifted Kuvira the clothes, saying that they fit Kuvira more than her Earth Empire Uniform. It was the truth and Asami had offered more than once to take Kuvira shopping or lend her more clothing. Kuvira had declined each time, but she kept this outfit and wore it whenever she and Lin came over, knowing that Asami grew a bit smug every time she saw it.

The four continued on their way to the entertainment room, Asami and Lin leading with Kuvira and Korra trailing close behind. Only Lin and Asami exchanged pleasantries as they walked and neither minded that Korra and Kuvira were quiet. Kuvira kept her eyes locked to the front and Korra kept fidgeting with her fingers.

When they entered the entertainment room, Lin raised an eyebrow at the sight of the empty space in front of the cozy fire. She knew that there was usually a table on the rug and its missing meant one thing. The chief looked at Asami who was grinning, obviously seeing the dots being connected on both Lin's and Kuvira's faces. Korra shifted from one foot to the other as the light blush on her cheeks deepened.

“Would you like help getting the table set?” Lin asked, moving further into the room. She glanced over the contents on the table top and then looked at Asami.

“After Korra gets settled,” Asami replied. She laid two fingers on Korra's arm, looking deep into the Avatar's eyes. She saw the nervousness clear on Korra's face but she didn't break Asami's gaze. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Korra rested her hand over Asami's as she leaned forward to press her lips against her girlfriend’s. They kissed slowly, neither minding that Kuvira and Lin were unabashedly watching them. Asami opened her mouth to accept Korra's tongue with a soft groan, using her free hand to cup Korra's cheek. Korra grabbed Asami's ass and pulled the mechanic closer, opening one eye to see Kuvira roaming her eyes up and down the two. The knowledge that Kuvira was clearly getting excited at the two kissing caused Korra to moan into the kiss. She broke it and pressed her forehead against Asami's. “Yes,” she finally answered.

Asami nodded at the answer and gave Korra a quick peck on her lips before pulling back. She saw her own lipstick smeared on Korra's lips and wondered how many prints would adorn her body at the end of the night. She walked back to the front of the fire place and sat in the armchair, resting one leg over the other. She looked at Lin whose eyes were a shade darker than before. “Should our pets get ready?”

“Yes,” Lin said, her voice taking the tones of power and command that she used when she donned the Chief's badge. She sat in the loveseat and jerked her chin towards the open space. “Kuvira, come.”

Kuvira came at once, her eyes had a defiant glint in them. When she stood in front of Lin, she held her hands behind her back as she stared down at the Chief of Police.

Lin wasn't perturb by the challenging look on Kuvira's face. It was always a coin toss on whether she would be fully obedient or a brat whenever Lin brought her over to play with Korra and Asami. The other three women understood that it was more about Kuvira being a tad shy at allowing others to see her like this than Kuvira truly not liking being a pet. Lin stood from her seat and gripped Kuvira's chin, her hand firm but not harsh. Their eyes met and silently, Lin asked Kuvira the same question Asami asked Korra. Kuvira kept their gaze for a few more moments before she decided. She sighed and closed her eyes, her body relaxing visibly as she gave in to her desire to cast aside all the titles and rigid expectations she and others set on her.

“Good girl,” Lin praised softly, letting go of Kuvira's chin in favor of cupping the younger woman's cheek. Kuvira had one of the rare grins on her face when she nuzzled against the hand with a murmur of delight. Reluctantly, Lin pulled her hand away and glanced over to Korra who had walked to stand next to Asami, waiting patiently. “You're wearing too many clothes, Avatar,” Lin remarked. She looked at Asami. “Would it be okay if Kuvira fixed that issue?”

“Only if Korra can do the same,” Asami shot back with a sly grin, already enjoying how their game was playing out.

“Of course,” Lin agreed, taking a step back and watching Korra come closer to Kuvira.

Kuvira turned and faced Korra. Both women were unsure of who should start undressing the other. It wasn't the first time that Lin and Asami had the two take off each other's clothing but usually one of the women claimed a pet to tear off the clothes. Kuvira took the initiative and unrolled the arm bands that Korra wore. Once they were off, she grabbed the hem of Korra's shirt. She pulled it over the Avatar's head and let it fall to the rug without a second thought. She could see Korra's nipples through the fabric of the lacy black bra. Glancing over to Asami to make sure she didn't upset the woman, Kuvira cupped Korra's right breast and bent down to let her tongue play with the nipple. A hand was laid on the back of her head as Korra hissed at the warm tongue teasing her.

“She's impatient tonight,” Asami commented as she watched Kuvira's lips close around Korra's clothed nipple.

“Kuvira couldn't keep still for the life of her since you called,” Lin explained. She had to pull Kuvira's hands out of her pants after Asami had called her house to ask if the two were available for a playdate. “Although I suppose edging her didn't help,” Lin added with a smug grin. She had bent Kuvira over the desk at her home and teased her with fingers and tongue for almost an hour before they got ready to come over.

Asami hummed, too distracted by the sight in front of her to give any true response. Kuvira had reached behind Korra's back and unclasped the bra. She took it off and drew the nipple into her mouth as she tugged at the button that held Korra's sash together. It fell away from Korra with as much care as her shirt. Kuvira let go of the nipple in her mouth with a wet pop and got on her knees in front of the Avatar.

Korra put her hands on Kuvira's shoulders to keep her balance as Kuvira took off her boots and socks. The view of Kuvira on her knees in front of Korra excited the Avatar. She watched Kuvira pull down her pants and couldn't deny that the sharp intake of breath didn't stoke her pride when Kuvira discovered that Korra wasn't wearing any underwear. It had been Asami's suggestion and Korra was glad that she heeded the advice. She stepped out of her pants and kicked them away, standing fully nude in front of a still kneeling Kuvira.

Kuvira let her hands slowly drag up Korra's muscled legs. She felt the muscles twitch under her fingertips and saw Korra shift her feet so that her legs were more open to Kuvira. When she finally reached the apex of Korra's legs, she cupped the Avatar's sex and let her middle finger slide into Korra.

“Fuck,” Korra whispered, her fingers digging into Kuvira's shoulders as the other woman curled the digit, rubbing at the sweet spot inside. Her pleasure was amplified by the fact that both Asami and Lin were watching.

“Don't get too carried away,” Lin warned Kuvira, narrowing her eyes at the young woman. She was tempted to allow the scene to play out but with a look at Asami, they silently agreed that they wanted more.

“It's your turn, Korra,” Asami added with a grin. “The tea is getting cold.” She knew that Korra could simply use her firebending to reheat the liquid but she was getting impatient. It was arousing to watch Kuvira fuck Korra with her fingers but the other woman had far too many clothes on.

Korra nodded as she whimpered when Kuvira pulled out the finger that was inside her. She let go of Kuvira's shoulders so the other woman could stand up. She couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing Kuvira, her tongue slipping inside the woman's mouth as she disrobed Kuvira as quick as her hands could. She was losing patience too, not that she had much whenever they played this game. Her fingers may have stayed a moment or two longer than necessary as she slipped her hands under Kuvira's shirt and up across her stomach. And she had kissed her way down as she removed Kuvira's pants and underwear, perhaps taking a chance to slide her tongue in between Kuvira's slick lower lips.

When Kuvira was as nude as the Avatar, Lin cleared her throat to get both women's attention. She had a simple black collar in one hand that Korra didn't recall her having. Kuvira padded over to the chief and lifted her chin, exposing her neck. Lin clipped on the collar, putting her finger through the metal loop at the front of the collar and tugging Kuvira closer. She claimed Kuvira's lips as a hand gripped at her ass, her fingernails biting down hard enough so Kuvira would gasp and Lin could slip her tongue in between the younger woman's lips.

“Lin,” Kuvira whimpered into the kiss, tossing away the last of her strength and trusting Lin to take care of her. As the kiss ended, Kuvira reached up and undo the bun that Kuvira had her hair in, allowing her hair to fall past her shoulders. Lin looked at her with approval and Kuvira felt her body warm in pride.

The chief gave Kuvira a quick kiss and looked over at Korra who had been waiting patiently. She looked at Asami who nodded with a grin and then focused once more on Korra.

Without receiving an order, Korra got on her hands and knees, facing Asami. She heard the quiet rattle of dishes being jostled slightly as the table top was lifted from its legs with earthbending. She hissed at the cold marble when the table top was placed carefully on her back. At once Korra could feel herself sink deeper into the rug but she did not give a complaint. She promised herself that she was going to be good tonight.

Kuvira was almost sad to see the table top on top of Korra's back. She had not-so-secretely wanted to play with Korra tonight but she supposed that as long as Korra was happy to serve, she would be too. She laid on the loveseat, pulling her legs up onto the couch as she watched Lin get a cup of tea from the table. Kuvira lifted her head as Lin settled onto the loveseat and she laid her head on Lin's lap. She hummed at the feeling of Lin's fingers gently combing through her hair, petting her as if she were a cat. With each glide of Lin's fingers, Kuvira felt herself drift further and further away, uncaring that Asami was watching them with a soft grin. She had needed this, more than she realized. Her eyes lazily landed on Korra's ass and cunt that was visible under the table top. She wondered idly if Korra would be able to keep still during their visit and what punishment Asami had in store if she failed. Kuvira could only hope she would get to watch.

Korra could feel Kuvira eyes on her and it made her cheeks burn even as she felt her lower belly clench. She could see Asami's boots shift as she uncrossed her legs to reach over to fill her own cup with tea. When Asami resettled and recrossed her legs, a boot hovered close to her face.

“How was your week, Lin?” Asami asked casually after she took a sip from her tea.

Lin sighed at the question. “Long. I told the police force of my intention to finally retire. I might as well have told them that I was going to restructure the entire police force from scratch. So many bootlickers crawled out of their holes to try and convince me that they would make an excellent Chief of Police.”  
“You sound as if you already have someone in mind,” Asami said, thinking how strange it would be for Lin to put up her uniform permanently. She just couldn't see Lin as a retired woman, knitting or birdwatching. She was a woman of action, much like her darling Korra. Asami looked down and grinned at how Korra's eyes were trained on the rug like a good girl.

“Perhaps,” Lin grumbled, her hand brushing Kuvira's hair off her shoulder. “I was actually considering Mako for the next chief.” She saw the surprise on Asami's face and heard the soft rattle as Korra startled. The only one who didn't show any reaction was Kuvira, not that she was aware of Lin's thoughts on a successor. Kuvira was simply too relaxed to really hear what was being said around her. “He is one of the finest detectives the department has ever seen and he has a good head on his shoulders.”

Asami tried to imagine Mako as the new Chief of Republic City and had to laugh. She saw Lin's eyes narrow and she waved a hand to dismiss the laugh. “No, I was just picturing the look on his face when you eventually tell him.” He would make a very good Chief of Police if given the chance.

Lin had to chuckle at that when she imagined the look herself. “Mako would need a few years of grooming under me, although I'm not sure what I would need to teach him. He has a good nose for sniffing out trouble, he knows the shady parts of Republic City better than even me, and he was a part of the new Team Avatar.” She frowned at the last point she made and glanced down at the kneeling Avatar. “The only issue would be if another criminal arises that requires Team Avatar to intervene.”

“I'm sure Team Avatar can handle it if we ever have to cross that bridge. Besides, your mother was the Chief of Police and she was a part of the original Team Avatar.”

Lin considered Asami's words and nodded. She looked down at Kuvira who had closed her eyes to Lin's petting. Sensing that she was being watched, Kuvira opened them and looked up at Lin, one side of her lips tilted just so slightly upwards. Lin let her hand glide down from Kuvira's hair and shoulder to cup a breast. Kuvira murmured and rolled so she was on her back and Lin had better access to her body. Lin flicked her thumb over a hardening nipple and looked back at Asami.

“What about you, Asami? Did you have any progress on that new engine you've been working on?”

It was Asami's turn to grin in delight. “Yes, actually. I was tinkering with one of the engines this morning and made a big breakthrough.” Her breakthrough was actually the reason she called Lin and Kuvira over that day as a way of celebrating. She took another sip of her tea and hummed as it warmed her belly. “I've actually been thinking of entering one of Future Industries' Satomobiles in a new sport that has been gaining popularity recently.”

Lin frowned and shook her head. “Don't tell me you're thinking of joining street racing?”

“No, this wouldn't be street racing. Not exactly at least,” Asami added sheepishly. “It'll be on an official race track so there will be no chance of civilians getting hurt. And it'll be a great way to see how other companies are improving their own cars.”

“Let me guess. You're thinking of driving for Future Industries yourself?” Lin asked.

Asami chewed her bottom lip and shrugged after a moment. “Maybe, if I have the time in my schedule. Most likely I'll have to sponsor a professional driver for Future Industries but I have to test out any racing car we enter into the list, of course.” Her eyes trailed down to Kuvira who had a content smile on her face as her nipple was being played with. “I almost forgot to ask, how is Kuvira?”

It wasn't uncommon for Lin and Asami to talk about their lovers as if they were not there. It was a part of their game and Korra and Kuvira knew that they could speak up at any point to halt the conversation if they wanted.

Lin looked down at Kuvira and leaned down slightly so her hand can glide down Kuvira's stomach to the trimmed hair in between her legs. “She's doing wonderful,” Lin answered as Kuvira gave a happy sigh as her legs opened to let Lin's fingers slide further down. “She hasn't done anything to violate her probation but I know she can get a bit antsy staying at the house all the time,” she said with a touch of genuine sadness. Once the house arrest was over, and she had retired, Lin had planned to take Kuvira out for a romantic dinner at Kwong's Cuisine to celebrate but they knew it would be a very long time they could do such things. “It is a bit annoying whenever I have to take her to Zaofu, however. We can't play there and my nephew is getting on my nerves.”

Asami's lips twitched at the last statement. It wasn't much of a secret that Baatar Jr. still did not trust Kuvira and was outspoken about her being put back in jail after the gratefulness of her helping the Avatar disband the rest of the Earth Empire had worn off. She had always worried that Suyin would eventually agree with her son and one of Lin's trips to Zaofu would result in Kuvira being carted off to a maximum security prison. She didn't think that she would stand Kuvira in chains again and she knew that Korra and Lin felt the same.

Kuvira gave a whine deep in her throat as her hips jutted up to get more friction from Lin's fingers. She knew that any talk of her former fiance soured Lin's mood. She wasn't going to let Baatar Jr.'s distrust in her ruin their night.

Lin's eyes softened at the sound and she pressed harder against Kuvira's clit, smirking at the shuddering gasp the other woman gave. “My pet is so needy,” Lin said softly, looking back at Asami and saw that the other woman had a smile playing at her lips as she watched the two.

“I think it's cute,” Asami said. She lifted her boot and the toe lifted Korra's chin so the Avatar had to look up and meet her eyes. “Korra can be needy too but it just shows how pampered she is.” Korra had grinned at the words and she turned her head to press a quick kiss against Asami's boot. “I can come with you the next time you leave for Zaofu,” Asami offered, turning her attention back to Lin. “I've been drafting a contract that I could give to Suyin about the platinum mines near Zaofu. Platinum bolts are very hard to come by and they reduce the risk of tires breaking off during sharp turns.”

“That sounds like a good idea, especially if you can bring your pet too.”

“Of course,” Asami said. “I can't leave my darling pet behind.”

Korra shifted her legs at the word pet, causing something to rattle on the table top. Kuvira turned her head at the sound and licked her bottom lip at the sight of Korra's bottom. She glanced at Lin and could tell that the chief knew what exactly was on her mind. Lin moved the fingers that were rubbing Kuvira's clit to the woman's mouth. Kuvira licked Lin's fingers clean of her slick, her eyes not leaving Lin's. When the fingers were clean, Kuvira got off the couch and moved to Korra.

The Avatar could hear some rustling behind her as someone got off the couch and knelt behind her. She held her breath but couldn't stop her body from jumping as a pair of hands touch right above her ankles. Another rattle was heard but neither Lin nor Asami commented on it, both content to watch how this played out. Korra sucked in a breath as the hands lazily trailed up her calves and then thighs and finally rest on her butt. Her body was tense in anticipation, her head bowing down to peak at Kuvira's body behind her. The hands pulled the cheeks apart and Korra felt hot breath on her lower lips before a tongue wiggle its way inside her. She bit her bottom lip to keep the moans from slipping out as Kuvira's tongue retreated and teased her clit with the lightest strokes. Korra wanted to shuffle back to get more contact but didn't dare risk it.

After a minute of teasing, Kuvira lapped up to gather the slick that spilled from Korra, humming at the taste. She focused again on the Avatar's clit, putting more pressure, intent on hearing Korra gasp and moan.

Asami allowed Korra to watch Kuvira eat her out for a few more seconds before she touched Korra's chin again with the toes of her boot. She lifted Korra's head and saw the dazed look in her eyes and the sultry smile on her lips. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Asami asked rhetorically.

Korra answered with a groan, her chin resting on Asami's boot. She could feel an orgasm building and Kuvira seemed intent on making her tremble. She needed to be on her best behavior tonight but the tongue that played with her knew her body too well.

“Kuvira, here,” Lin said, her voice sharp as if she were barking orders at one of her subordinates. She could see Korra's toes curling and knew that the young woman was close to a climax. She was tempted to allow Kuvira to finish Korra but she didn't want to clean up the mess that would surely be created with Korra's trembling.

Kuvira almost ignored the command but the collar around her throat was tugged softly. A warning. She gave the slit one last long lick before reluctantly moving back. She could see Korra relaxing when Kuvira was no longer driving her higher. Kuvira moved back to Lin's side, licking her lips clean of Korra's slick. A finger threaded through the loop and Kuvira was pulled into a kiss with Lin, her hands holding herself up on Lin's thighs. She opened her mouth and felt Lin groan at the taste of the Avatar still on Kuvira's tongue.

Korra could hear the wet sounds of Kuvira and Lin kissing but her attention stayed on her own master. The boot still held her head up so Korra was forced to look up at Asami. She saw the glint in Asami's eyes and knew that the other woman wanted a taste herself.

“Did you like Kuvira licking you?” Asami asked.

Korra wasn't sure if she was allowed to talk so she simply nodded and the boot was removed from under her chin. Her head lowered and she was once again staring down at the rug.

Lin broke the kiss with a nip to Kuvira's bottom lip. She pulled down at the loop weakly and Kuvira got the hint. Her pet curled back up on the couch with her head once again on Lin's lap, as if she didn't go down to lick at Korra's slit moments ago. Lin drank some more of her tea. It had gone cold by now but it was still delicious. “I apologize for Kuvira's behavior. She's too excitable when we don't play for a while.”

Asami could hear the suggestion and she nodded in understanding. “Korra can get like that too. I'm sure our pets will be better off if they can let off some steam regularly. Even when you and Kuvira go visit Zaofu.”

Lin was relieved that Asami saw the question in between the statement. She knew that Su wanted Kuvira to visit longer than the usual week but Lin was loathed to part from Asami and Korra for a longer period of time. If Asami were to set herself and Korra in a nice hotel, she and Kuvira could sneak off Su's estate to have some fun.

Both Lin and Asami fell into a comfortable silence after that. They sipped at their cold tea and Lin resumed petting Kuvira's hair while Asami watched. It did not take the two women long to finish the rest of their tea and they set the empty cups and dishes back on the table top. Kuvira had grumbled when Lin had to move her to reach over to the table but she settled quick enough.

“I think Korra deserves a little rest, don't you Lin?” Asami didn't doubt that Korra could stay in her current position for half an hour more but seeing how comfortable Kuvira was made her a tad envious. She wanted a pet to touch herself and she didn't want to take Kuvira away from Lin. At least not now.

Lin agreed and raised a clench fist, the table top smoothly rising up. At once, Korra flopped to her side on the rug, uncaring. The chief moved the table top back to its normal legs and set it down. It wasn't perfect but it served to hold up the table top securely.

Once again, Kuvira lifted her head at the sound of the dishes rattling and slink off the couch to crawl to Korra. When neither of their masters gave complaint, Kuvira grabbed Korra's left leg and pulled so Korra was lying on her back and her legs were opened wide. She buried her head in between the legs and resumed licking at Korra. She licked up the new slick that was on Korra's lower lips before she wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked the hard button in between lashing at the clit with her tongue.

Korra moaned openly, a hand lazily coming up and cupping the back of Kuvira's head. She opened her eyes and looked at Asami who was watching with her chin resting on one of her palms. Korra lifted her head and saw that Lin was watching with fascination too. Finally her eyes lowered and met Kuvira's. There was a smugness in those green irises as another groan spilled from Korra's lips. She didn't last long. Her grip on Kuvira's hair tightened as her hips jutted up into Kuvira's mouth, her name coming out in a long moan. Her body twitched as Kuvira continued sucking at her clit, unyielding even as Korra came down from her orgasm panting. “Fuck, please,” Korra gasped, now two hands tangled in Kuvira's hair. Enough strength returned so she could sit up and hunch over the woman still pleasuring her with her mouth. “ _Please_ ,” she begged again, her head thrown back.

Kuvira might have given a taunt but the words were muffled. Lin had been right before. She was too excitable when they hadn't played in a long time. It had been too long since she was able to bury her tongue in either Korra's or Asami's cunt and she wasn't going to let go of her delectable meal soon. She didn't care if Asami or Lin punished her for overstepping her bounds, in fact she hoped that both of them would punish her. Her scalp had a nice burn where Korra gripped her hair as she felt the body tense up once more. Kuvira licked up more slick that gushed out of the Avatar and she finally pulled back.

Korra flopped back down onto her back as she calmed from her second orgasm. She had nearly forgotten how tenacious Kuvira was during their playtime and she was happily reminded. Korra was still fighting to catch her breath when she heard Kuvira move again, this time coming closer to her head. She grabbed Kuvira's hips to steady the older woman when she straddled the Avatar's head. Korra knew what Kuvira wanted and pulled her down, her tongue eagerly parting the other woman's lower lips. She groaned at the taste and her hands gripped Kuvira's hips tighter. “You're so good,” Korra said loud enough to be heard. One of her hands left Kuvira's hips and she entered Kuvira with two fingers, curling them so they pressed against the sweet spot, repaying Kuvira in kind for her unrelenting mouth a minute ago.

Lin and Asami watched Kuvira's body tremble and her eyes shut in ecstasy. One of Kuvira's hands gripped Korra's hair as the other grabbed at one breast, pinching her nipple. Both women could see that Kuvira was trying to hold onto her moans as Korra worked but the few that were pulled out were sweeter than any song they had heard. Lin watched Kuvira closely, noticing how the chords in Kuvira's throat were taught with her struggle to not voice her pleasure and how her hips were grinding rhythmically down on Korra's fingers and tongue.

When Kuvira's grinding grew more rapid and more moans slipped past her mouth, Lin leaned forward, her forearms resting on her thighs, her eyes taking in everything. Kuvira was right there, Lin, Asami, and more importantly, Korra knew. Kuvira worried at her bottom lip as her hand left her breast to scratch down her belly to add just the right amount of pain into the pleasure.

“Off,” Lin growled, her voice broking no argument.

The whine Kuvira gave was both in pleasure and disbelief. She sat up right away and gasped as Korra's fingers left her sex. Kuvira could see the disbelief in Korra's and Asami's eyes as Kuvira hiked a leg over Korra's head and sat on the rug, panting and aching and _so close._

Asami got over the shock of Lin stopping Kuvira's climax at the last possible moment and raised an eyebrow at Lin. “That's a bit harsh. Korra was going to get a sweet reward for her efforts.” Even saying it, Asami heard Korra sucking her fingers clean of Kuvira's slick. She really was a greedy thing when it came to lapping up a woman's juices.

“She had been a little shit today,” Lin explained, slightly offended that Asami was questioning how she treated her pet. Kuvira had tried to put her hand down Lin's pants on their drive to Asami's house. Kuvira knew the rules that they could never give hint that they were more than a prisoner and warden when they were in public.

Asami made a tsk sound and grinned down at Kuvira who had caught her breath by now. She patted her leg and giggled at how quickly Kuvira came over. She grasped Kuvira's chin and studied her face before pulling up and kissing her. She hummed at how eager Kuvira was to give over control to Asami's mouth. She broke the kiss and pulled back, laughing as Kuvira made to follow her. “How can you deny such an adorable face?” Asami asked Lin as she patted her leg again. “Up.”

Kuvira looked apprehensive as she stood up, uncertain if Asami wanted her to straddle her or sit on her lap. She was saved by an amused looking Asami who swirled a finger in the air. Kuvira turned around so she was facing the other two women and sat on Asami's lap, helped by an arm that wrapped around her waist. She let Asami's free hand guide her right leg to rest on one of the arms of the chair, opening herself up. A blush spread on her cheeks as she felt cool air hit her inner thighs and sex. Kuvira both loved and despised how vulnerable she felt as two pairs of eyes were trained on her, naked and spread out for them.

“You're cute when you're embarrassed,” Asami whispered into Kuvira's ear as her hand slid down to run her fingers through the curls adorning Kuvira's sex. She rested her chin on Kuvira's shoulder and met Lin's eyes, a challenge in them.

Lin crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, slouching back into the couch. She would have to punish Kuvira later, but she doubted that Kuvira would mind. Kuvira had always been a bit of a brat in need of one punishment or other. And that suited Lin just fine.

Kuvira didn't try to hide the relieved moan as two of Asami's fingers rubbed her clit in quick circles. She leaned into Asami as her hips rocked up, rising quicker than usual as she watched Korra lick her lips.

When she was sure that Kuvira wouldn't slip off of her lap, Asami let go of Kuvira's waist in favor of moving the hand down. She entered Kuvira with three fingers, pumping them in and out as quickly as she could. She wanted Kuvira to cum hard for her and for Korra and Lin to watch.

“Oh spirits!” Kuvira growled, gripping the other arm that her leg wasn't on with one hand and the head of the chair with the other. It was too much and Kuvira's body was overwhelmed with all the sensations Asami was giving her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she fought to stave off the orgasm just a few moments longer. It felt so good to be fucked like this that Kuvira didn't want it to ever end, even if it drove her mad.

Asami must have noticed how hard Kuvira was trying not to climax because she lifted the hand that was playing with her clit to Kuvira's inner thigh. Her fingernails bit down hard on the flesh and she raked her hand to the apex of Kuvira's legs, stopping just short of her sex. “Cum for us,” she growled into Kuvira's ear. “Show Lin how much of a whore you are.”

The sudden burn on her thigh and the words ended what little resolve Kuvira mustered. She threw back her head as her body grew taught, her hips greedily thrusting into Asami's fingers. “Asami, don't stop! Don't stop!” Kuvira cried out.

Asami's fingers didn't stop, not until Kuvira collapsed against her. She kissed Kuvira's cheek and her neck as she gently removed her fingers. She was impressed with how much Kuvira had came on her fingers. She lifted them and sucked each finger clean, humming. Asami kissed Kuvira's shoulder and noticed how Korra was nearly squirming on the rug, doing her best but failing to keep still. “Clean.”

Korra hurried over and didn't hesitate before she was licking the excess of Kuvira's slick from the woman's sex. She was gentle as she could be, she knew firsthand how sore Asami could make someone right after she was done fucking them. Korra murmured something when she felt a hand run her fingers through her hair and pull her closer.

Kuvira let Korra lick her cunt for a minute before she had to push her head away with a groan. “Thank you,” she murmured, not sure if she was talking to Asami or Korra or both. She opened her eyes and met Lin's. She knew that she would be in a lot of trouble when the two were alone. She couldn't wait to find out what Lin was thinking of doing to her. It nearly made her want to go another round, but after she rested. Her sex ached wonderfully and she was more than happy laying against Asami for a while.

Lin had watched the scene play out with a frown. She felt uncomfortably wet between her legs and she didn't like the smug grin Asami flashed her as Kuvira calmed from her high. She looked down at Korra who was still kneeling in front of Kuvira. The Avatar was busying herself by kissing Kuvira's inner thigh where Asami had scratched her. “Korra, here,” she said. Two could play Asami's game.

Korra turned her head to look at Lin. It wasn't unusual for Lin to call for her and she did like how Lin wore a sly smirk. She took one more glance at Asami and when she saw that her lover's eyes were sparkling with laughter, Korra crawled over to Lin.

Lin waited for Korra to reach her before she stood up from the couch. “You've been using your mouth a lot, Korra. I think I want a try too.”

Korra didn't have to be told twice. She reached up and hooked her fingers into Lin's pants and pulled both them and her underwear down. She was glad that Lin had been wearing slacks instead of her usual armored uniform as Chief of Police. Korra was about to help Lin step out of the pants but the older woman sat down again and spread her legs.

“Well?” Lin prompted, not missing how Asami turned her head to whisper something into Kuvira's ear or how Kuvira nodded once and slipped off of Asami's lap. Korra must have heard the movement because she was about to turn her head to see what was happening. Instead, Lin grabbed a fistfull of hair and pulled so Korra's mouth was where it belonged. She felt Korra groan in half pleasure and half pain before two fingers pushed her lower lips apart and an eager tongue dragged itself up Lin's slit. “Good girl,” Lin said as she watched Kuvira settle on her knees in front of Asami. Kuvira pushed up Asami's skirt and did something with her hand that Lin could not see but she did hear a ripping sound. She suspected that Kuvira had simply ripped Asami's pantyhose and then pushed the other woman's panties to the side rather than take them off.

“She's a good girl too,” Asami said with a breathy sigh. Her fingers thread through Kuvira's hair to keep the other woman in place. She had missed the sight of Kuvira with her head in between her legs and those eyes that held just a tiny amount of defiance. Asami looked back up and saw the tight grip Lin had on Korra's hair. They both knew how much Korra loved when her hair was pulled. More than once, someone had suggested Korra grow out her hair again so it would give them more to grab and tug. Her attention was pulled back down to Kuvira with a moan as she felt two fingers push inside her. The knowledge that those fingers were also inside Korra made it so much better. Asami lifted a leg and hiked it around Kuvira's shoulders. “You're doing so good, pet. Spirits, your fingers feel so good inside.”

Korra could hear Asami praising Kuvira and she redoubled her efforts on Lin, focusing on her clit. She knew that hearing her girlfriend praise another woman eating her out should make her enraged or at the very least jealous, but her lower belly just clenched in arousal. The hand that wasn't on Lin's sex sneaked down and she rubbed at her own clit.

“Fuck, Korra,” Lin moaned, her hips grinding up against Korra's face. “You're such a needy little slut.” The moan that Korra gave sent such delicious vibrations against Lin's sex. “I might just have to find something to pin on your whore, Asami. Just so I can have her alone in my interrogation room.”

“Please do,” Asami replied, flexing her calf so Kuvira's face was pushed deeper into her cunt. “As long as I get to watch you _interrogate_ her.” Asami bit her bottom lip as she felt Kuvira curl her fingers to brush against her sweet spot. “Maybe I can hire your pet as my personal assistant.” She met Kuvira's eyes as she added, “Or maybe a personal maid.” Asami rather liked the mental image of Kuvira dressed up as a maid, bent over to dust some bookshelf, making it clear she wasn't wearing anything under her uniform. Korra could help clean too.

Kuvira seemed to like the idea as well because she added a third finger as she sucked on Asami's clit.

“Just like that, slut,” Lin growled at Korra, the hand not holding Korra's hair gripping at the couch's cushion. She wasn't going to last long, watching Korra and Kuvira play excited her too much. She met Korra's eyes and saw the smugness in them. Lin had to chuckle which turned into a moan. Korra really was a little shit, but so was Kuvira. And it added to both their charms.

“Kuvira, I'm about to,” Asami began but trailed off as her back pressed against her chair, trying desperately to keep herself grounded. She tried to keep her body as still as possible but as she climaxed, her hips had a mind of their own. Her legs tightened around Kuvira's head to keep her in place as her hips rocked up and down on Kuvira's mouth. As her body slowly calmed down, Asami was left panting with a pleased grin at how Kuvira's lips and chin glistened with her slick. Kuvira appeared to be very pleased with herself, even daring to lightly drag the tip of her tongue up Asami's slit once more.

Asami's attention was pulled to the other two in front of her. Lin had her head thrown back in ecstasy as her fingers were buried in Korra's hair. Korra had her hands pressed into Lin's thighs, holding them open as she feasted, extending Lin's orgasm as long as she could. Eventually, Lin let go of Korra's hair and the Avatar took that as a sign to stop. She pulled back with a whine, resting her head on one quivering thigh.

“Up,” Asami said, patting her leg. Kuvira didn't hesitate before she straddled the mechanic, ducking her head into Asami's shoulder. Asami trailed her fingertips down and up Kuvira's back, murmuring how good Kuvira was. She saw Lin start to do the same thing, but Korra had whispered something in Lin's ear and the chief moved to suck at one of Korra's nipples afterwards.

The four stayed in that position for several minutes. Eventually, Asami shifted her legs to better distribute Kuvira's weight but the other woman pulled back to look at Asami. The mechanic saw the clearness in those green eyes that meant Kuvira was no longer in her subspace. The two leaned forward at the same time and they shared a slow kiss. Asami let go of control in the kiss and Kuvira set the pace.

When they broke away, they noticed that Lin had let go of Korra's nipple in favor of laying back against the couch and allowing Korra to nip at Lin's neck.

“Still not satisfied, Avatar?” Kuvira asked.  
Korra simply shook her head but she relented. Out of the four of the women, Korra was the quickest to recover and want another round, no matter how long the four were playing before. She stifled a yawn with her hand and looked over to the tea and bread on the table top. “We should put those away.”

The other three women nodded but none of them broke away from their respective embraces, too comfortable as they were. Kuvira was the first to move, she got off Asami's lap and went to grab the tea pot. Asami pushed down her skirt before she followed Kuvira and gathered the dirty cups. Korra left Lin's lap to get the bread that none of them touched. Having nothing to get herself, Lin simply followed them back to the kitchen, after she pulled up her pants.

Kuvira poured out the rest of the tea as Korra put the bread back to its proper place and Asami put the dirty dishes into the sink. Korra and Kuvira took two of the chairs in front of the island and leaned heavily on one another. Lin and Asami stood on the other side of the island, both noting how tired their pets looked. There was an awkward air of what to do next. This was the worst part. All of them knew that Lin and Kuvira had to leave but none of them wanted to go.

“You two could stay here for a little while,” Asami put out. “We can take a nap so our pets can recover.”

Lin frowned at the suggestion even if she did want to take Asami up on her offer. It was dangerous for Lin and Kuvira to overstay their welcome. It only took one nosy paparazzi to notice her car parked next to Asami's and the press would have a field day of what it meant. Still, Kuvira did look in need of an hour or two of sleep and Lin knew from many experiences how soft Asami's bed was. “Fine, but only for a little while,” she said, earning a grin from Asami.

Asami and Lin sent Kuvira and Korra up to the bed before them. The two masters went back to the entertainment room to collect their pets' clothing before they followed them to Asami's bedroom.

Kuvira and Korra were already under the covers and asleep, their legs entwined under the sheet. Lin and Asami shared a glance before they began disrobing until they were as nude as their pets. Asami crawled up behind Kuvira as Lin moved close behind Korra.

“Did I do good?” Korra asked through a yawn, snuggling against Lin and reaching out with an arm to touch Asami.

“You were perfect,” Lin murmured, kiss the back of Korra's head.

Asami nodded and the four settled into a gentle sleep. They all knew that Kuvira and Lin would have to leave soon but for now they could ignore that fact. At least for a little while.


End file.
